Darn field trip!
by xX.super.Xx
Summary: Bulma decide to take Gohan and his class to a filed trip where? and what adventures await our young teen? read to find out, you won't regret it...
1. Chapter 1: The big announcement

Just to be clear Goku did die in the Cell games, but he was brought back to life a month ago, so he' pretty much alive in this fic, anyhow enjoy...

_It has been two months since Videl found out about Gohan being Saiyaman, and the tournament is only a month from now, but before that Bulma decided to take Gohan and his class to a field trip payed of course by CC_

Friday morning,Satan City,OSH

Sharpener was sitting way too comfortably in his seat when he noticed that someone is missing "Humph. So nerd boy decided not to show his face today, guess he isn't Mr perfect after all"

"Maybe he's sick or something he _is_ a human being after all" commented Erasa turning her head to face her blonde friend

"Maybe, or maybe he's just late, he does live in the mountain district" said Videl not bothering to even open her eyes, too tired to do that

"You three up there is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?" yelled an angry teacher

"No sir" the three of them said in union afraid to take a detention, just then the door flew open

"Oh Mr Son i see you decided to join us" said the teacher

"Sorry ir, it won't happen again" apologized Gohan

"Now where did i heard that before?... oh and before you sit take this..." those words made Gohan stop dead in track fearing the worse

'Oh i knew this day would come! i can see it now, the principal calling my mother and telling how late i always am, her getting mad at me, she hitting me with her frying pan, oh man i'm a goner! but if we take a look on the bright side, the gang can wish me back to life with the dragon balls, and if they don't i can always meet the guys dad always talk about, either ways i'm dead!' trailed Gohan in his thoughts not paying attention to what was going on around him

"MR SON" yelled the teacher to get Gohan's lost attention"

"Huh? um yeah?" asked Gohan confused which made the whole class laugh at him

"As i was saying could you take these and pass them to your friends?" when Gohan nodded and started to distribute, the teacher began talking again "These passes are for a field trip this Monday and for two weeks, it will be anonymous to you right now but we'll tell you where're we going the day we depart, and just to make thing clear this trip is organised and pyed for by Capsule Corporation itself, now enough talking about thi trip, please open your books at page..."

At lunch the group of four sat in their usual spot under the big tree, and took their lunch out

"I'm so excited for this trip!" squealed Erasa "Do you think they'll let us stay at Capsule Corp and maybe meet THE Bulma Brief!"

'And disturb his highness, yeah like that'll ever happen!' though Gohan

"Where do you think we'll go Gohan?" asked Videl

"I don't know and to be honest i don't think that my mother will let me go on this trip anyway"

"You can jut tell Chichi it's mandatory or tell her that you will get extra grades if you go" suggested Videl

"Yeah such a great idea Videl! you know how bad of a liar i am"

"Yeah it wouldn't have worked anyway" laughed Videl

"How do you know hi smother's name?" asked Sharpener raising an eyebrow

"Yeah tell us!" insisted Erasa

"It's nothing really, i just go to his place once in a while so he can teach me" said Videl, the rest of the day went by, Sharpener questioning why does she go visit Gohan and not him till she got enough of him and sent him to the nurse, and she could barely keep up to Gohan on the roof before he took off

"Oh Videl did you need anything"

"I was just wondering if i can stop by tomorrow at your place to train you know because the tournament is approaching and all"

"Yeah okay! i bet even Goten will love the idea!"

"Great so see you tomorrow at 12/"

"Yeah ure see you tomorrow" he said and took off, once he arrived home, he was tackled to the floor by two blure

"Gohan your home!" said Trunks and Goten in union

"Hey squirts" he greeted them while ruffling their hair

"Gohan guess what! Trunk is going to stay over you know, for the night! isn't that great or what!" cheered Goten, before he got a chance to answer, Chichi called them for dinner, and it started and ended as usual, Goku saying how great his training went, and how starved he is, Chichi asking Gohan if he got a girlfriend or if they were expecting any Grand-babies, this habit of hers started when Videl started to visit them more often, he believed that she was only here to take her little baby away...typical Chichi!...

"Mom? can i go to this trip? it's on Monday and it's for 2-"

"2 weeks yeah i know Bulma told me about it"

"You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Yeah, the whole family is going"

"Oh man like i needed that- wait you mean i can goo?"

"Yes you can"

"GREAT!" but Gohan soon got a glare from Chichi for yelling inside the house

Meanwhile in the Satan mansion

Videl and her father were sitting on the dining table, in silent as usual

"Dad there's this trip this Monday and i was hoping if i could go, oh and it' for two weeks"

"This Monday!? i thought it was next week!"

At hearing that Videl spit her drink from surprise "You knew?! but how?"

"They told me to tag along so i approved, i AM the world champ after all" he said proudly

"So you know where're we going!" she concluded

"Yes but the other parents promised they wouldn't say anything to their son so i won't too, the whole family is coming i think his name was Son Goku or something, maybe his kid is on soccer team"

After dinner Videl went to her room to do her homework but found it rather hard so she decided to sleep, it was late anyway

Meanwhile in 439 district

"TURN THE VOLUME DOWN" yelled Gohan from his bedroom, the two boys were playing Xbox for three hours and it was driving Gohan insane, but when they did he could hear his parents moans from their bedroom

"TURN THE VOLUME UP" and they gladly did for the fifth time this was a nightmare for the saiyan teen

'Oh for goodness sake it's 2 in the morning!'

Next morning came rather quick and for Gohan's great delight Goten didn't wake him up, that is until he felt someone shaking him

"Gohan wake up!" complained Videl shacking the teen

"Go away Goten" aid Gohan in a sleepy voice, so Videl decided to wake him up her own style

"GOHAN WAKE UP!" she yelled in his ear and made him fall to the ground covering his ears

"Ow my ears!" but his eyes got big as a saucer when he found Videl standing looking angry "Videl what're you doing here?"

"I was waking you up for the last half an hour! it's 12 thirty you moron!" she yelled at him

"I'm sorry but you're hurting my ears" complained Gohan getting up from the floor

"Well your ears won't be the only things hurting if you don't prepare yourself this instant i'm done waiting!" he yelled and stormed out of the room, so Gohan decided to take a quick shower, a cold one maybe

15 minutes later Videl had have enough, so she busted in Gohan's room without any warning looking angry, but her anger soon turned to shock them shyness, standing across the room was Gohan the towel on his shoulders, and wearing only hi boxers

Videl tried to speak but all that came out was "I...i'm..." and she ran out of the room with red cheeks, Chichi noticed that and went to her son's bedroom and saw the door halfway open and Gohan standing near his bed with only his boxers on

"What happened here?" asked Chichi

"Huh? nothing mom" defended Gohan

"Did you slept with her?"

"WHAT! no!"

So what did you think? R&R


	2. Chapter 2: The Saturday before the trip

ShadowFox: yeah i noticed my mistakes after i read it(When it was already published) silly huh? anyway thanks for the advice

Thanks for all of the reviews, enjoy and tell me what do you think

"WHAT!NO!" he yelled with a flushed face

"You better not lie at me young man" threatened Chichi "VIDEL! COULD YOU COME HERE FOR A SEC?" yelled Chichi from Gohan's bedroom, after a few seconds Videl came with pink cheeks and looking at the floor

"Um...yes?" she asked nervously

"Videl please answer me honestly, did you or did you not sleep with Gohan?"

"What!?" Videl's head shot right up with shock "No we didn't do anything" she defended

"I'm not talking about just today, now i know you're both teens and it's just natural to do these kind of stuffs, you know i would love to have grandchildren but i absolutely do not tolerate sex before marriage!"

"We didn't do anything Chichi i swear" said Videl meeting Chichi's eyes

"I'll keep an eye on you two, and don't try anything funny" she said and walked out, as soon as she left both teens let out a sight of relief

"Where did she get that idea from?!" questioned Gohan

"Maybe because of what're you wearing" said Videl glaring at him at the same time approaching

"Me?! you were the one blushing in the first place!" he defended himself and approached too, it took the teens awhile to realize how close they were, their bodies glued and their faces inches apart, once they took notice of the situation they backed away immediately blushing madly

"I...just hurry up i'll meet you outside" said Videl trying to hide her blush but failing miserably and realizing that when Goten came and asked innocently

"Hey Videl why're your cheeks red? are you hot?"

Then Trunks came along "Oh i know you were doing Kissy Kissy stuff!"

"NO!" yelled the two teens embarrassed that an 8 years old kid was making fun of them on this subject, but soon enough he got what he deserved(in Videl's point of view) when she knocked him to the floor and went outside

"Aw what was that for? telling the truth?" complained Trunks getting off the floor

"Gohan are you going to train me today too?" asked Goten looking at his older brother

"I can't i promised Videl that i would train her alone today, sorry squirt"

"Okay" he said looking down at the floor, then Goku came by and consoled him

"Hey you can train with me today, i could always a training partner"

"Really?" asked Goten excitedly

"Yeah sure you can come too Trunks"

"Hmm mom called earlier and said i should go home and help her with this trip thingy" said Trunks to himself

"Okay tell her i aid hi" said Goku and took off with his younger son

"She wouldn't mind if i trained a bit. it _is_ for a gd cause, but what is it?...Oh i know help saving the world, WAIT I"M COMING TOO" yelled Trunks and went after them leaving Gohan behind

*_sight* _'Well i better get dressed'

MEANWHILE WITH VIDEL

'Those idiots! it's not my fault, i wasn't the one who was practically naked! but i did ran out blushing, not that i could help it...idiot idiot idiot!'

"Um Videl?"

"Oh you finished"

"Yeah should we go?"

"Yeah but first..." he approached and kissed him on the cheek

"What was that for?"

"Because i'm sorry i yelled at you earlier it was my fault too"

"It's okay really"

"We should get to work, i promised Erasa i would meet her at the mall at 4"

"I thought you hated shopping"

"I do but she couldn't take no for an answer, besides i could use a new punching bag, would you care to come?"

"No way!"

"That's a lovely idea Videl we can all go i'll call Bulma and tell her to meet us there" cheered Chichi and went to call Bulma

"When she said she will keep an eye on us i didn't take her seriously" freaked Videl

"Yeah well you know my mom" said Gohan scratching the back of his head with a large grin on hi face

"Anyway we better start training"

"Yeah let's go" he said and they went to their usual training spot

(AN:I really don't know what to say about this part, um it went as any other usual day of practice, she got to show Gohan how well she improved her flying and fighting techniques, yeah stuff like that, anyway)

They were practicing for several hours without even sensing it

"HEY GOHAN VIDEL IT"S ALREADY 3:30" yelled Chichi from the house

"Oh man i'll never make it in time!"yelled Videl frustrated

"Can't you fly from here to the mall in half an hour?" asked Gohan

"Of course i can , but i have to go to my house take a house _and _change my clothes!"

"I can fly you to your house in 10 minutes and then meet you at the mall at 4" suggested Gohan

"You would? oh thank you you're a life savior! you don't wanna see Erasa mad at me because i'm late, last time i was late for five minutes and she turned it to a big deal and made it one of her drama's TV shows"

"Yeah i certainly don't wanna be you right now" joked Gohan

"Ha Ha really funny Gohan now let's go"

He flied her home in ten minutes just like he promised and went home to find his mother with a purse full of money

"Where did you get all this money from?" he asked her raising an eyebrow

"I've been saving a little money since your father last tournament"

"And why spend it now on shopping?"

"Because i want to impress your future wife, and i could get a few pair of clothes myself, now let's get going we don't wanna be late"

Once Gohan and Chichi arrived they found Bulma standing at the entry with Trunks

"Hey Bulma what's Trunks doing here?" asked Chichi

"He is being punished for arriving home 4 hours after i told him to" Bulma said irritated

"But i was training for a good cause!" whined Trunks

"Yeah and i'm going to believe that you guys only fight for your own entertainment, now you're coming with us and no complaining or i'll take away your new TV!"

"So that's _THE_ Bulma Brief!" came Videl's voice behind Gohan, and they all turned around to face her

"Videl! you made it on time! wait where's Erasa?" asked Gohan

"She messaged me and told me she's going to be late"

"Well i guess you're off the this time" commented Gohan

"Yeah lucky me" laughed Videl and was soon joined by Gohan, after a few minutes their laughter was interrupted by Bulma' fake cough

"Nice to meet you Videl"

"Oh yeah sorry nice to meet you too"

"You must be one special girl"

"Yeah? how so?"

"Because Gohan keeps talking about you" replied Trunks making fun of the saiyan teen

Gohan blinked several times at this comment, he never realized how much he talked about Videl until now

"I...guess...i do, but only because he's a really good friend"

"You think so?" Videl asked smiling to him

"Sure she is because he's my bet friend and i don't pick except the best!" squealed Erasa

"I thought you said you'd be late" questioned Videl

"I am! it's already 3:10, but i had to convince Sharpie to come too, he just went to buy a smoothie...Oh my aren't you the cutest kid that ever lived!" said Erasa ruffling Trunks hair "You mut be his mother, but you don't look old enough to have a kid his age!" commented Erasa raising her head to face Bulma

"Why thank you i'm starting to like you already, i'm Bulma Brief"

"H-hi, oh my god! I'm a big fan of your, it's an honor to meet you!" said Erasa shaking her hand

"SHE'S BULMA BRIEF!?" yelled Sharpener behind them spitting his drink all over Videl

So whad'ya think?

R&R


	3. Chapter 3: Destination revealed

First of all so sorry for the delay, i was kinda busy and really didn't have the chance to sit and write this new chapter although i had it all finished, won't happen again i promise, now for no further delay...

Gohan was getting a bit worried seeing how Videl's hands were shaking from anger, he turned around and faced Sharpener

"THAT WAS A NEW SHIRT YOU IDIOT!" she screamed at the top of her lungs and punched him hard in the face, that he flew back a few feet

"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WHIMPERING ABOUT? YOU'RE NOT THE ONE WHO JUST GOT HIT!" Videl yelled at Gohan

"But you're hurting my ears!" he complained covering his ears, and when he thought it was safe for his ears again, he removed his hands away and immediately was proven wrong by Videl yelling at him louder if that's even possible

"I DON'T CARE! AND YOU ALREADY USED THIS EXCUSE SO MANY TIMES NOW!"

"Wow, take it easy Videl, we can buy you a new shirt" said Erasa trying to calm her friend down

"Can i at least have a jacket now?" she asked quietly

"Huh? What for?" asked Erasa

So Videl answered her friend in the lowest voice she could manage "Because it's all showing!" she hissed

Erasa didn't quite understand what she meant by that, but soon figured it out when she was able to see Videl's black bra

On the other hand Trunks started laughing despised his mother and Chichi's threats, as for Gohan his cheeks turned a nice shade of red

"Wait a minute" said Videl "If he was able to hear me, than you must heard me too" she concluded pointing her finger at Gohan

"Wha-? N-No, I didn't hear a thing!" he said waving his hands defensively

"Ugh! You liar! You did hear what I aid, why didn't i just screamed it out?" she almost yelled frustrated

"I'm sorry, it's not like i wanted to hear it or anything" he apologized scratching the back of his head

"Yeah give him a break Videl" defended Erasa

Then came Sharpener from where he 'crashed' earlier with a bleeding nose and asked "hey what about me?"

"You can stay the-"

"Stay with Gohan while we girls go shopping" Erasa cut Videl in her mid-sentence, Videl didn't disapprove because she felt if she's going to spend another second with Sharpener she's going to send him to the other world without a second thought.

"Can I go with Gohan?" asked Trunks

"Can you watch him?" asked Bulma

"Yeah sure no problem"

When Bulma was about to go with the ladies, Trunks asked her about his money pulling his hand out

"Why do you need the money?"

"For toys of course"

"But you have plenty of them!"

"Yeah but there's this new toy that just came out it's-"

"Yeah i really don't need to hear about it i already know too much about this game" interrupted Bulma, Trunks and Goten were talking about this new toy for practically a month now, she now knows what's it about, how it works and all of that stuff she really didn't need to hear about it anymore, she sighted and gave her son the money and went on her way with the others.

Few minutes later with the girls...

Bulma, Chichi, Erasa and Videl were now approaching the finest clothes shop in the mall 'Primark' (AN: Some European shop found it on the internet, never been there but it's on the top 50 shops in Europe, so it should be pretty good)

"Oh, I know this shop! But isn't it a bit expensive for you girls?" asked Bulma

"No way! Videl is Mr. Satan's daughter, the richest man on the planet, she can buy the whole place if she wants to" commented Erasa

"Hercule Satan? And i'm hearing about this now because?..."

"Oh i guess we forgot to mention it, now let's go" said Videl and walked straight to the shop, and gave a glare for every person who dared to look at her and her now pink shirt

With the boys...

The three of them were now walking to the 6th toy store when Sharpener remembered something

"Little guy, since your mother is The Bulma Brief you must know where're we going on this trip right?" (AN: I'm so sorry if any of you thought they will actually stay at Capsule Corp, just to be clear they're not, you'll find out soon enough where're they going, but for now just keep reading)

"Sure i do"

"And?... where to?" asked Sharpener

"What do i get if i told you girly hair?"At this comment Sharpener felt insulted, Trunks was calling all kind of names for the last 30 minutes until he stuck on 'girly hair' 10 minutes ago

"That's it little boy! You can't just keep insulting me! I'm way older than you!"

"And what does that prove? you're more stupid than i am?" asked Trunks crossing his hand just like his father.

Meanwhile Videl and the other girls were looking for the boys

"Hey look we found them!" said Erasa pointing at the little group up ahead

"You apologize right now!"

"Or else what? you're gonna hit me?"

"I won't hit a little boy"

"It's not that you won't, you just simply can't lay a punch at me even if you want to"

So Sharpener tried to hit him (Key word: tried) but let's face it no ordinary human can hit a saiyan, so with that Trunks kept dodging Sharpener's punches until he decided he had enough and punched him lightly (For a saiyan) on the stomach and got Sharpener to his knees, when he was about to do it again Gohan threatened him

"Or what? I know you won't punch in front of this many people, you don't dare to do it"

The only answer he got was a flash of green in Gohan's eyes and he knew meant business, so he looked around, spotted his mother and ran to her knowing that Gohan won't do anything to him, Bulma won't let him

"You should've known better than to make Gohan angry" Bulma stated as a matter of fact

Flashback...6 seconds before :3

Videl was about to approach Gohan when she saw his eyes turn from Black to green for a mere second, but she shrugged it off thinking it was her imagination 'I'm a bit tired anyway'

"I should probably head home now guys, wouldn't want to miss dinner" said Videl, when he was about to leave Gohan asked her if he could walk with her saying he needed to talk to her about something important

"Yeah you can come"

"Thanks, bye mom see at dinner"

"Don't go do funny stuffs okay?" Chichi warned the two teens

"Mom/Chichi!" they both yelled blushing from embarrassment

On the way to the Satan Mansion, and after 10 minutes of walking, Videl asked

"So what did you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh yeah, It's about the tournament, after we come back from the trip there won't be so much time left and you see i was kinda thinking i could use training alone, and training Goten, it's not like we don't want you there, but you come almost everyday and we train from morning to late afternoon, and Goten isn't allowed to be out of the house after even, i'm not complaining or anything...i mean if that's okay with you"

"Yeah sure, it's okay. My dad often complain about how i'm barely home, i can train in the dojo i don't mind"

"So it's okay right?"

"Gohan you don't need to ask me that, i understand, it's fine with me" she answered

The rest of the walk was quiet, and Gohan was lost in his thought, he kept thinking how lucky must he be to have a friend like Videl, not many girls like fighting like him and the rest of his family, and she always made him feel happy and the only one whop really gets him.

They arrived a few minutes later to Videl's house and said their goodbyes, now Gohan was on his way to his home thinking of what food his mother prepared.

Sunday went pretty fast and now it was Monday morning, all the students were in the bus and on their way to Capsule Corp, the trip to CC was quiet, you can hear students chattering among themselves about the trip, and well Angela's continuing talking but that's pretty much it.

When the bus arrived at CC the gates were open so they entered and the bus left, but as soon as they did that a voice was heard

"Intruders, Intruders, if you want to stay alive, get out of this property this instant or else you'll be opening hell's doors, now back away slo- Aw Aw Aw! Why'd you do that for? It hurts!"

"Trunks Brief! How many times have i told you you're not allowed to enter this room!" came Bulma's voice, then giggles were heard

"You Son Goten are in much trouble as him"

"What? But he made me do it! He told me if i didn't do it Santa won't give any presents for 5 years i swear!"

"Yeah so much for trusting you"

"I'm sorry but she was going to tell my mom"

And the conversation ended, a minute later two kids and one woman came out of the house, so the teacher Mr. Larry went and greeted Bulma

"Hello i suppose you're Bulma Brief"

When she was about to answer Vegeta came looking weird

"That's Mrs. Brief for you" he said, kissed his lovely wife, and went inside the house

Flashback...

Vegeta got out of the GR because of Bulma's continuing nagging about how the students are coming in 2 hours, and him needing to hit the shower, now there was only half an hour, and Vegeta felt extremely thirsty, so he went to the kitchen and found a weird looking bottle on the table, he often saw Bulma have a glass of this, she said it made her relax, he never knew why, so he opened the bottle and drank it all

'That doesn't taste like apple juice'

End of Flashback

"Um yes it's Mrs Brief, but you can call me Bulma, you have to excuse my husband he had a few drinks by accident, now for the trip, i'm honored to be the one who tells you that we're going to outer space to a planet called Vegeta, there are people living there and they're called the saiyans, they are more powerful than a normal human being so don't go and try to mess with them, you have an assignment, that is to write a report on the planet and it's habitat, you'll be divided into groups of three or four members-"

"The champ is here!" came a voice from the top of CC, when the students looked up they found Mr. Satan

So that's it for this chapter R&R

Tell me if you like it so i decide if i continue it or not, and btw i was wondering when to make Gohan and Videl more intimate, i mean make them realize that they like each other, ch 5 is okay or i too soon? help me here! an advice would be awesome


	4. Chapter 4: Should've been more careful

Hello again, i'm not too late aren't i? anyway here's chapter 4 and don't forget to review ^_^

They looked up and saw none other than Mr. Satan, and to demonstrate his so called straingh he did an excellent flip when he jumped down, but as soon as his tows touched the ground, he tripped with a rock and fell flat on his face, and that's when the cheers stopped

Two seconds later he stood up and said laughing "I was joking! I got you!" and the students began cheering again for the hero, well except two

Gohan elbowed Videl lightly to get her attention "What's your father doing here?"

"You didn't know? my dad and your family are coming with us, oh and can you believe it he thinks you're an athletic"

"Hey!"

"You know what i mean, nobody even knows you do martial arts"

"Yeah maybe, but i still feel insulted" she giggled at his comment, but never got the chance to respond 'cause soon after she was attacked to the floor by two chibis

"Videl you're here!" said Goten excited "Are you going to this trip too?"

"Of course she is dummy she's in Gohan class" replied Trunks

"I'm not a dummy! You are"

"Am not"  
"Are too"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"HEY!" yelled Videl to get their attention "Could you two do this off of me?"

"Videl you tell him i'm not a dummy!" said trunks

"Look nobody here is a dummy, now get off, i can't breath properly"

And so they did, then Sharpener came and decided to butt in "You know these kids?"

"Sure i do, this is Goten" she said pointing at Goten "And this is his best friend Trunks"

"Yeah i forgot you can visit nerd boy, but don't even bother visiting me!" he complained

"Yeah, maybe because he doesn't try to hit on me every two minutes!"

"Yeah Gohan doesn't try to hit Videl, that would hurt her, besides mom always say they're going to get married and give her beautiful grandchildren" said Goten innocently

"Oh is it true? are you going to marry Gohan?" squealed Erasa

"What? No! of course not, he's just a friend, add to that his mother is abscessed of the idea of having grandchildren!"

"So you're not gonna be my big sister?" asked Goten tears in his eyes, Videl didn't know how to respond to that, and she didn't have to, because Bulma called everyone and told them to follow her, she led them to her back yard, and what was there left everyone with an open mouth.

On the grass was a huge space ship, the color was silver and it had of course the CC Lego

"As you see now, this is the space ship we're riding to the other planet, in a normal one it will take about .333 years, but with this ship's speed and my brilliant technology it'll take about 5 days (I know it's less than the trip to Namek, but let's say CC had improved its technology) so like this we'll have 4 days to spend on planet Vegeta, and before you ask, your parents were already informed about all of this, and they approved after telling them that Mr. Satan is joining us too, now before we depart any questions?"

"Yes, does the gravity on that planet different from the one on Earth?" asked a student

"Yes, it's actually 5 times the Earth gravity" answered Bulma

"But how will we be able to walk?" Videl asked this time

"We already arranged that, Capsule Corp created for each one of you a special bracelet, so when you wear it you won't fell the difference in the gravity"

After like 10 questions she led the group of teenagers into the ship.

When they entered they found themselves in the controlling room, on the left side was a big porthole (AN: You know, it's like a window but doesn't open, just like the one in GT but larger) and the big control panel, on the right side there was a door written on it

'GR

Not allowed to enter'

And if you look straight ahead you can see another door (Lots of doors i know Gomenasai)

And Bulma started explaining "As you can see now this is the controlling room, you can't enter here unless it's an emergency, the door on your right is out of your reach too, as for the last door, behind it there's the bathroom, bedrooms, cafeteria, kitchen, a big gym and a swimming pool too" at hearing that, the students started cheering, even Videl was satisfied, not the swimming pool of course, but for the gym part, but she was also dying with curiosity, she really wanted to know what's behind the right door

'Guess i'll have to check it later' she thought to herself

"There's 10 bedrooms, 6 of them have white doors you can choose between them, but the other 4 are for us got it? Good now enough explanation, you're free to explore" said Bulma

"Mrs. Brief where's my room?" asked Mr. Satan approaching her but backing away when he got a glare from Vegeta who was currently in the same room

"Follow me" she said and they entered, there was a long large hallway, first on the right was a big glass door, through it you can see the swimming pool area, 3 feet later on the left was silver door, behind it there was the gym that Bulma talked about, and then you can see on your right 7 feet away a small hallway that leads to the cafeteria, then on the left side was the bathrooms, and straight ahead was another door, they entered it, and found themselves in another hallway surrounded by the bedrooms doors, they walked till the end of it and found 2 black doors on the right, and the same goes for the left, the first one on the right was for Mr. Satan

"Here's your room, if you need anything i'll be in the controlling room" Bulma said and went to start the engines

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Hey guys what about getting a room together? there's 4 beds in each one so whad'ya say?" suggested Erasa walking with her friends through the hallway

"What? I don't wanna sleep in the same room as nerd boy, i don't need to see his skinny body every morning" complained Sharpener

"Why would you think that?" asked Erasa

"Well maybe he's the type of the guys that sleeps in their underwear"

"Gohan are you?" asked Erasa

"Uh, well i only take off my shirt, but it's not like i'll do it in front of you guys, don't worry i won't do it as long as you're in the same room as me"

"Good make sure of that"

Videl sighted and said in a hushed voice to herself "Look who's talking, it's not like you're the one who have the perfect body here, Gohan could become a male model if he wants to"

'wait, if he was able to hear me at the mall...did he.. just now?'

So she decided to look his way only to find him looking at the floor with red cheeks, now she herself blushed knowing that he did hear her 'Oh man! why did i have to open my big mouth!'

"Why are you two blushing?" asked Erasa as she took notice

"Nothing" was Videl's answer and she charged in the first room she saw (The second on the right)

"Oh gd, she decided what room should we take!" squealed Erasa and followed her

The room was more like a large square, the 4 beds were placed next to each other, only one feet and half between each one of them, the bathroom door was on the left side and so was the Tv and the little couch.

"I'm so excited! all we have to do now is to choose the beds!"

"I'll take this one" said Videl and sat on the last bed on the left

"And i'll take this one" said Sharpener and sat on the bed that was right next to Videl's

"Like hell you would! I refuse to sleep near you and your pervert head of yours, Erasa?"

"You heard her Sharpie, besides i'm the one who gets to sleep on the bed next to Videl's" Erasa said and pushed her friend to the floor "Which one would you like Gohan?"

"I'm going to take a look around" he said grinning and left the room, heading towards the control room

"Oh hi Gohan do you need anything?" asked Bulma getting up from the chair

"Yes it's about the trip"

"I know aren't you excited! You'll get to see your father's home planet, Vegeta talks about his planet, i feel like i've been there"

"It's not like that, i mean do you think it's wise to let them go there? i mean you know Vegeta and when he was on Earth he wasn't that nice you know, what if they get attacked by them?"

"Don't worry Gohan, it's like we lack force, we have 2 Full blooded saiyans and 3 haflings what could go wrong? relax" said Bulma

"What does she means by that?" asked Videl coming out of her hiding place

So like it? R&R


	5. Chapter 5: Time to reveal your secrets

Thanks a lot for the reviews and hope you enjoy this chapter...

"Videl! What are you doing here?" asked Gohan surprised

"What does she mean by that?" she asked glaring at the poor boy

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act stupid Gohan you know exactly what i'm talking about"

"Oh that, i...uh..she was only joking, yeah, she loves to joke right Bulma?"

"I'm gonna leave you two to work this out" Bulma said and retreated

'Hope he'll get out of this one alive, that girl means business' she thought to herself and went to unpack

"So?" asked Videl raising an eyebrow

"I...uh.."

"C'mon Gohan spill it out! What does she mean by your father's home planet? And there are saiyans on this ship? And who's Vegeta i thought it was the planet's name!"

"I..um do you remember Bulma's husband?"

"Yeah the guy that uses lots of gel"

"That's his real hair by the way, you see he's Vegeta"

"And why would his parents call him after some planet?"

"I know this may sound crazy but it's true, he's the prince of planet Vegeta"

"You know yeah that does sound crazy, who do you think i am? the most stupid person alive?!" he said angrily

"What? NO! i'm telling the truth, you have to trust me" he defended backing away from the angry girl

"Let's say i do believe you,what's the rest?"

"I'll tell you later, right now i need to change"

"You're going to wear your Gi?" she asked raising an eyebrow

"No way! I packed a few stuff other than my Gi and school uniform you know"

"Baggy clothes?"

"Yeah" he answered grinning at the same time scratching the back of his head

"oh and Gohan since we're here, what's behind that door?"

"Oh it's just the GR, but Vegeta's already in there"

"How did you know?"

"Here look" Gohan said pointing at the little screen, on it was Vegeta and he was indeed training on a gravitation of 800, but Videl didn't notice that part

"They have a camera inside?"

"Yeah there's also in the hallways, bedrooms and swimming pool area"

"Why all those cameras?"

"To make sure the students are under control" said Chichi coming from the door

"What do you mean by that?" asked Videl

"That means we'll know if the students ever try some naughty stuff, you know between for example you and Gohan"

"Mom! we already told you there's nothing going on between us" said Gohan blushing

"Okay if there's nothing going on, Videl?"

"Yes?"

"What do you think of Gohan's body?" asked Bulma joining in for fun, she didn't mind the idea of sex before marriage, i mean that's how Trunks was born, but Chichi obviously mind that

"I...um,he's...muscular..and..uh..he..have..abs... and.."

"He's hot?" asked Bulma

Videl swallowed hard, Gohan was her friend, she was attracted to him somehow and she couldn't deny the fact that he's the hottest guy she ever met, but there's no way in hell she'll admit that to anybody, especially not to his mother

"You don't have to answer that Videl really" Gohan said waving his hand in front of her

"I.." she was in loss of words, so she didn't say anything, she just kissed him fully on the lips really fast and ran out of the door

"Well well the first kiss for the first brat" said Vegeta coming out of the GR

"There you have it Chichi, Gohan's reaction for this kiss proves that they weren't in a relationship" said Bulma

Meanwhile with Videl

Videl was currently circling in the hallway (The second one)

'Ugh what have i done? Why did i do that! What was i thinking? oh right I WASN'T' she screamed in her head 'They pushed me to a corner, i mean they knew what was the answer but they wanted me to spill it out! So i kissed him..my..first kiss...oh if dad finds out he's gonna kill me!'

"Videl?"

"EEP! Erasa you startled me"

"What are you doing here?"

"Me? Nothing i was just coming from the gym"

"Oh okay, me and Sharpie are going to the pool wanna come?"

"No"

"Humph, fine but you'll miss all the fun, come on sharpie"

"Come on Videl don't you wanna see my hot body?" said Sharpener trying to sound seductive

"Lay off Sharpener" said Videl and entered the room

20 minutes later Gohan entered the room

"Where've you been?" asked Videl getting off the bed

"Dad insisted we have a little talk"

"What kind of talk?"

_Flashback _

_Gohan walked to his parents bedroom searching for his dad, sensing his Ki he entered and was greeted by the most embarrassing sentence in his life_

_"Hey Gohan i hear__d you kissed Videl"_

_"They told you too?" asked Gohan blushing_

_"Don't be embarrassed i'm your father" said Goku putting his hand on his son's shoulder "Now for serious talking, the mating process"_

_"Mating?" asked Gohan in a worried tone, Gohan knew his Father pretty well, maybe he's clueless about almost everything in life, but not about sex, and his prove was Chichi's continuing talking with Bulma of course about how great her sex life is.  
_

_"Yes mating, you know we saiyans only have one mate and it's for life right?"_

_"Yeah"_

_"So you can't go back once you've mated"_

_"Dad, where're you getting at?"_

_"There's something called mating season, and it just so happen to be these 7 days, so if you had sex with your mate, she'll get pregnant"_

_"Dad don't worry, Videl only kissed me because they cornered her that's all..."_

_End of Flashback_

"I'll tell you depending on your answer" said Gohan

"Answer to what question?"

"Earlier when you kissed me, was it because they cornered you, or because of something else?"

"I..." she stood there looking at the floor not knowing what to answer

"Because i really like you Videl"

"I really like you too" she answered him smiling "Now about earlier, you said you're going to tell me the rest, so are you?"

*sight* "Okay, but no interruption, what i'm about to tell you may seem crazy and unbelievable, but it's the truth..."

And so Gohan told her all about the saiyan race, his father, Vegeta, Frieza, the Androids, and also the truth about the Cell games, then he told her about the mating thingy.

All these informations left Videl stunned, she didn't know that part of Gohan's life, and of course that her dad was a liar

"That's...a lot to take in" she finally said after a minute of silence

"So after you knowing the truth,...where does that leaves us?" asked Gohan

"I think... You'll have to let me think about that" she said hesitating

"I guess it's fine, if that's what you need"

At the second Gohan finished his sentence, Sharpener and Erasa walked in through the door

"You've been here all this time?" asked Erasa

"Yeah we were just talking" answered Videl

"For an hour and a half?" asked Sharpener

"Jealous much?" teased Videl

"No way, why would i be jealous from nerd boy?"

"Just asking"

/Lunch will be ready in about 10 minutes, all of you head to the cafeteria in 5/ announced Bulma

"Well i better get going" said Gohan

"But she said it's not ready yet" said Erasa

"It wouldn't hurt if i go there now, besides i'm feeling kind of hungry" he said and went to the cafeteria meeting all the saiyans

"What are you all doing here?" asked Gohan

"Same as you brat" said Vegeta angrily

'Wow he's even angrier when he's hungry'

15 minutes later Sharpener, Erasa and Videl walked through the cafeteria doors

"Sweat pie over here!" waved Mr. s to his daughter and her friends, Sharpener walked without hesitation to his 'hero', Videl thought about it, then decided to join them, and Erasa followed

"Did you see these guys over there? They're eating like it's their last" pointed Mr. Satan at the saiyans

Videl looked at them, and when Gohan turned around and smiled to her, she blushed and smiled back

'I think i know the answer' Videl thought and began eating her meal.

So what do you think so far? Will Videl accept the fact that the boy she likes in half an alien? or just ignore her feelings for the rest of her life?

The better question is will i give Godel a chance? or am i pure evil?

Find out on the next chapter of Darn Field trip ^.^

R&R


	6. Chapter 6: The answer to your question

Missed me? Probably not, just missed the story! Thanks a lot for the reviews, hope to write more chapters that will get your approval and liking.

Anyway here's chapter 6...

'I think i know the answer' Videl thought to herself and began eating her meal.

After finishing their meals, Mr. Satan asked Videl to come to his room for a little chat.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" asked Videl her father sitting on the king sized bed.

"You know how i told you the former world champion is gonna be here and his family"

"Yeah what about it?"

"Can you introduce your old man to them?"

"Oh sure" she said and walked with him to Chichi's and Goku's room that was across the hallway if you must know. She knocked and a few seconds later Chichi opened the door greeting them, well kind of.

"Hi Videl, do you need anything?" she asked in the sweetest voice she could manage, and that what freaked her out.

"My father just wanted to meet you and your family"

When Chichi saw Mr. Satan standing behind Videl, she was barely able to keep her smile?"

"Why? did you tell him about that kiss?" Chichi asked raising an eyebrow

"What kiss? Videl did you kissed a boy?" Mr. S asked angrily

"What! No that's insane, why would i do that? anyway talk to you later Chichi" Videl said in one breath and dragged her father to her room, where Gohan was.

Walking to the bedroom Mr. Satan couldn't take his mind off of what Chichi said 'Well she wouldn't lie to her father, but it doesn't hurt if i kept a close eye on her'

Reaching for the door, Videl opened it, and as soon as she did she regretted it, Sharpener jumped from his place to welcome his hero

"Mr. Satan, how've you been? Here to visit your number one fan?"

"Sharpener, my boy i see you haven't stopped training, good for you, see Videl this is a man that i would approve of"

"Yeah Videl, imagine how great we can be, you can finally be mine!" with that said Sharpener got hit in the gut

"Like that would ever happen! Anyway Dad this is Gohan, Goku's son" said Videl and dragged Gohan by his shirt for not wanting to meet her father using the bathroom excuse. So Gohan just stood there scratching the back of his head and the Son grin on his face. As for Hercule he stood there trying to comprehend what his daughter just told him.

"Hi, nice meeting you" said Gohan, it's not like he didn't want to meet the 'world hero' it's just that he didn't feel the need of hearing another one saying how skinny he is, especially not the father of the girl he liked.

"But he's so skinny, isn't he suppose to be, i don't know buff? Humph, maybe that Goku guy isn't so powerful after all, he just got lucky" commented Mr. S and got Sharpener's approval.

Seeing the anger building up in Gohan, Videl decided to defend him, but Erasa bested her to that "Hey don't talk about Gohan like that!" she said and snuggled in his left arm "Maybe he's skinny, but he sure is cute"

And that part was the least favorite moment for Videl, she liked Gohan and really didn't appreciate if some other girl snuggled in his arm, maybe it's just Erasa, but it didn't matter to her, if everybody knew her feelings towards Gohan she just might told her to back off, in the most nice way, but right now she can't afford to expose herself in front of her father, especially after he suspect that she may have kissed a guy.

"Anyway dad let's go you still have to meet Goku" she said and didn't give him the chance to respond, she dragged him to the GR sensing Goku's and Vegeta's ki, to let them know she was coming in, she raised her power level and opened the door.

"What do you want brat? Your mate isn't here" said Vegeta angry at the fact that she interrupted his fight with 'Kakarot'.

'And just when i was about to beat him' he thought

"My dad wanted to meet Goku" she said glaring at him for calling her brat, he might be the prince of the saiyans, but he sure ain't the prince of her.

"Hi, who're you?" said Goku walking to them

"I'm the world champion, the defeater of Cell Hercule Satan" he said cockily, not knowing he was talking to the father of the real defeater of Cell.

"Satan? where did i hear that name? hmm... oh wait i remember you, you're the one from the Cell games" Goku said remembering the clown who got knocked out in a matter of a second "Who have you been?"

"Fine i guess" he answered 'This guy is weird, everyone knows me, where does he live? in the country?'

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

5 minutes later, and after finishing the tour, Mr. Satan sat on his bed thinking about Goku ' I know I've seen him somewhere, why does he look so familiar? and the guy with the spiky hair...he looks like the one in the Cell game who can change his hair color, could it be him? No i'm not thinking straight, anyway i could use a nap if i want to be at my best later when i meet the fans, after all' "I am the world Champion, Hahahahaha"

Meanwhile with Goten and Trunks...

"I'm bored!" whined Goten laying on the floor

"Me too" said Trunks jumping on his bed "Wait, i have an idea"

"What is it?"

"Here's the plan..."

So Trunks told Goten about his amazing plan, and they went to gather their 'equipment'. First they went in a room after checking if there was any sign of life in it, they entered, and into the bathroom, started searching for a dye hair... and Bingo!

The operation 'Best Prank Ever' has officially began.

40 minutes later, Vegeta got out of the shower, looked in the mirror and "BRATS!"

So he got out of the room searching for Goten and Trunks ki's, found them in the cafeteria and walked straight to them, with every foot step you could fell the ship shaking a bit.

Hearing Vegeta's angry voice, Trunks and Goten immediately abandoned their food and waited for Vegeta at the end of the second hallway, not running, they waited the students to come out of their rooms so the prince could be officially humiliated.

And as planed, the students, Mr. Satan and the saiyans wife's got out.

In the hall was a green Vegeta with yellow hair and 2 kids. All of them bursted laughing, except for the world hero.

'Holy shit, that's the guy from the Cell games!' It wasn't enough for Mr. Satan to freak out whenever he saw Vegeta, no! Now he have to shit himself and pray not to get killed 'Did he and his friends came back for revenge? I better get out of this ship, and fast!'

"Hey dad are you alright?" asked Videl her father seeing how he was shaking with fear.

"Me? Yeah i'm fine, i just remembered something, I'll be in my room if you need me" he said and ran to his room.

Meanwhile Vegeta approached the two kids and grabbed them by their shirt, and that's when the laughing died down, and so they both realized what they have put themselves into. When he was about to knock them down with one hard punch Bulma and Chichi interfered

"Leave my baby alone!" Chichi said and hit him hard with the frying pan on the head.

That did affect him, he could almost swear that he felt his eyes went teary from that hit, but he had been humiliated enough, and should defend his pride, seeing that Bulma tried to knock some sense into him...in her own way

"Vegeta put the kids down or you'll sleep on the couch tonight, no food today and no sex for a whole month"

"You wouldn't dare woman"

"Humph! Just try me" she said crossing her arms (AN: You know about the no sex rule for these 7 days that i told you earlier in this story, well Bulma created a super condom provided just for the saiyans, any other condom and she will get knocked up)

Vegeta through the two kids seeing that Bulma really did mean what she said, i mean no food AND sex!? That's the definition of torture in the saiyan dictionary, cursing under his breath he went to the shower hoping to get these colors off of him.

Seeing that the big scene is over, the students went back to do their daily business, well almost, they can choose TV, swimming pool or gym, but that's good enough right?

"Gohan can i talk to you? In private?"

"sure but i don't think there's a private place in this ship"

"What about the GR?"

"Okay, It would do"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Gohan

To answer his question, Videl approached him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, 7 seconds later they broke up.

"What was that for?" asked Gohan

"Wrong question"

"Uh, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" she smiled and kissed him again.

"But could you do me a favor?" asked Videl

"Anything"

"Can you keep our relationship a secret? It's not like i don't want people to see me with you, it's just that my father would probably kill me if he ever finds out, and as for your mother, i don't think she'd be really cool with that, i mean she doesn't want to see her baby to get stolen baby another woman" She said the last part half laughing.

"You're probably right, but you do know that we'll have to tell them eventually"

"Yeah i know, but can't we wait after the trip?"

"Sure, i guess"

"One more thing, since we're already in here how about some training?"

"Sure"

"But with higher gravity"

"No way"

"But why not Gohan? I'll be okay, we can start with 2"

"But Videl-"

"Don't you trust me?"

_*sight* _"Okay, but you need to lay on the floor first then try to get up, it's safer that way"

"Got it" she said and did as she was told.

Once Gohan turned the gravitation on,Videl felt like she waited a ton, even if she was still laying on the floor, so she decided to stay down for a couple of minutes. 2 minutes later she tried to get up, once she managed to get on her 2 feet, she tried to walk but fell on her butt.

"Ugh how long will it take!" she said to herself pissed off

"If you want my opinion, i think you're doing great, with a normal person, of course if he's an athletic, it'll take about an hour or so to be able to stand up"

"And how long did it took me?" she asked getting up on her feet

"About thirty minutes"

6 Hours later...

_*pant *pant* *pant* _"One more round" said Videl out of breath

"But we already did 10 rounds, and you're obviously tired, i'm getting tired and really starved!"

"Just one round and we'll go eat"

"Alright let's get this done" he said excited because he'll be able to eat very soon.

Half an hour later, they both walked out of the GR, Videl all sweaty and full of bruises, and as for Gohan he looked pale, one second later he collapsed to the ground.

"Gohan what's wrong?" asked Videl, worried she knelled.

"I'm starving!"

"You ass! I was worried about you and you're..you're..hungry!" and she kicked him in the gut, not that he felt it...

Just then Vegeta entered, heading for the GR he saw Gohan on the floor "I know I'm gonna regret asking but what the hell is wrong with the brat?" asked Vegeta

"I'm starving! I haven't ate anything in 6 hours!"

Vegeta looked at him and felt some kind of pity, he knew that feeling, the feeling of your soul fading away, he remembered all those nights that he had to sit alone because Bulma wouldn't feed him, the starvation he felt, no saiyan should ever feel that kind of pain.

So he walked out of the room, 2 minutes later he came back holding a large amount of food

"Eat up" he practically ordered "No saiyan should ever feel that kind of pain, even if it's just a low class warrior"

And before Videl could ask, Gohan immediately said "On Vegeta-sei there's three classes, and my father just so happen to be a third class warrior"

"How does the girl know?" asked Vegeta surprised that Gohan just told her without a second thought.

"I told her" he said and resumed his eating.

As for Vegeta he smirked to himself 'That brat will mate before this little trip ends' and entered the GR.

With Bulma and Chichi...

They were both in the kitchen, preparing for supper, well Chichi was doing all the cooking while Bulma helped her a little, i mean i'm not that evil to poison everyone on this ship! When Bulma heard Vegeta's voice inside of her head _*That brat will mate before this trip ends* _

At hearing that, she immediately figured out that he was talking about Gohan, so she opened her mouth and..."..

So what do you think? I made this chapter longer than the others, aren't i awesome? Tell me if you like it or not, or if you have any suggestions for the next chapters, i would appreciate that...

R&R


	7. Chapter 7: Intimacy

Another Chapter for Darn Field Trip, you must really like this story to keep reading it! If you want to ask me i have no idea why're you still reading it, or why you like it, but i guess that doesn't matter does it? Oh and thanks a lot for the reviews, i really appreciate it, as you already know i'm not much of a talker, 'cause usually i have nothing to say, and there's like 70% of you don't read this part, so i'm gonna shut up and let you enjoy this chapter...

Marorin5 :King Vegeta and Bardock are going to show up later on, but as for Raditz and Nappa, I don't know yet.

Anyway here's chapter 7...

"Hey Chichi what would you say if Gohan got himself a girlfriend?" asked Bulma

"Are you talking about Videl? I know she likes him, but there's no way in hell i'm gonna let her touch my baby before they get married after collage; and since we're talking about her, we need to have a little chat"

"Chat?" asked Bulma raising an eyebrow

"Yes, I'm gonna convince her to tell her father all about that kiss"

"Didn't you think he doesn't know 'cause she's not that excited about telling him?"

"Yeah, I know, but he have the right to know"

With Gohan and Videl...

Meanwhile Gohan was sitting with Videl in the cafeteria eating, well Gohan was doing the eating part, Videl was just watching how he ate/devoured the food in front of him.

"I don't understand, you ate an hour ago" said Videl looking at Gohan who just stopped to answer her

"Vegeta didn't bring me that much food, so i got hungry, that's all"

"But he- You know what, just forget it, I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep"

"But it's only nine" argued Gohan

"Maybe, but the training took a lot out of me, Goodnight" she said and kissed him on the cheek

"Night" he said watching her leave, since hi food ran out "Why did i jut imagine her naked? weird" he asked himself

"Imagined who naked?"

"D-Dad! What're you doing h-here?"

"We're doing a food contest"

"We?" asked Gohan confused

"Can't sense Ki anymore brat?" said Vegeta walking in

"Should've known it was you" stated Gohan, anyway gotta run"

"Not so fast brat" Vegeta said and grabbed him by the back of his shirt so he wouldn't run away.

"It was the short hair girl, that you told her all your secrets, wasn't it?"

"I don't know what're talking about" said Gohan trying to talk his way out of this

"You told Videl all about the saiyans?" asked Goku surprised, not knowing his son already found a mate.

"Yeah, so what? She heard Bulma talking about it, and she wanted to know, i just told her because i know she won't tell a soul" defended Gohan

"Oh thank God! I thought you mated with her! That way Chichi would've killed me!" said Goku with a sight of relief.

"Don't worry Kakarot, he'll mate with her soon enough...at the most rape her"

"RAPE HER!? Why would i want to do such thing?!"

"Because of your saiyan instincts, weren't you listening when your pathetic excuse of a father told you?"

"Not all of it" Gohan confessed

"Gees, it's like talking to a seven years old brat! The important thing is to make sure not to mate with her these 7 days, or else you'll be the reason she's pregnant at a young age, got it?"

With a nod from Gohan, Vegeta knew he understood what he was just told "Good, now blast off" and shoved him out of the way.

With Videl...

Videl was about to enter the room, when Chichi grabbed her and dragged her all the way to her room, In the room was Bulma who was sitting on the bed reading a fashion magazine.

"Hi there Videl" greeted Bulma

"H-Hi" Videl hesitated, she knew that something was up, and it wasn't near good.

"So Videl, Chichi wanted to ask you-"

"Why didn't you tell your father about what happened between you and Gohan?" asked Chichi getting straight to the point.

"Because i knew he wouldn't accept it, he would've made a big problem out of it" she answered honestly

"So if your father don't accept the fact of you kissing guys, why did you do it?"

"I don't know" she answered blushing

"Look, I'm not gonna tell your father about it, you will, i like you Videl, but i will not allow any sexual interactions between you and Gohan before marriage got it?"

"Got it"

"Good, now promise me, that you're going to tell your father first thing in the morning"

"I-...o-okay" Videl said and went to take her shower.

"The poor girl' said Bulma getting off the bed "It doesn't seem like she wants to tell her father, and now you made her promise that she will"

"Yes, but it's for the best, her father must know" she said "You may leave now, I'm waiting for Goku"

"Gee, you guys sure don't know when to rest"

"Look who's talking" Chichi aid and got a smirk from Bulma "And Bulma don't forget to set the alarm at 7"

"It's okay i have Vegeta to wake me up, he always wake up at 6 to train" she said and walked out of the room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Videl!" cheered Erasa when Videl walked in "Wanna play Truth or dare?"

"No" she said and walked in the bathroom with her pajamas.

"But i brought Tequila" she said with a sad face.

"You did what!?" questioned Gohan walking in.

"From where did you get this?" asked Videl getting out of the bathroom.

"I found it in the fridge, the one in the kitchen, there's all kinds of cocktails"

"Give me that" Videl aid and took it out of her hands "I didn't know they have these in here, we'll get in a lot of trouble if we don't put it back, Gohan"

"Why me?" he asked holding the half empty bottle "Hey why there's only half of it?"

"Sharpie drank it,he's probably in some girls room getting laid"

"Who wants to do it with him?" asked Videl disgust

"Sluts"

"Like Angela?"

"Pretty much" Erasa said "I think i'm gonna hang out with some boys, don't wait up" she winked and walked out of the door.

"Well i guess i better return it"

"Yeah you should" Videl said and walked in the bathroom, finally getting her shower.

When Gohan got back, Videl was still in the shower,Erasa and Sharpener still out 'I guess it makes sense i only left for 2 minutes' So to spend his time, he turned on the TV.

15 minutes later Videl got out of the bathroom, and found Gohan asleep on the couch, so she went to wake him up

"Hey Gohan wake up" he said shaking him, if he was in a deep slumber that technique wouldn't have worked, but seeing that he fell asleep two minutes ago, it worked, opening his eyes, he saw Videl looking at him, wearing a short towel to cover her body

"I thought you took your clothes with you" he said blushing not moving his eyes away from her body, but that didn't go unnoticed by Videl, to tease him she approached him, sitting on his lap, now her body glued to his, smirking to herself seeing that not only his cheeks but his whole face turned red.

"I know" she said seductively and started nibbling his ear and tracing little kisses along his neck and jaw while playing with his hair, after a minute Videl noticed that she accidentally made Gohan hard, so she stopped and told him honestly "My clothes got all wet so i couldn't have wear them" blushing, she walked right back in the bathroom with a new set of clothes.

2 Minutes later he walked out, with her clothes on this time, she wore a navy blue shirt and same color shorts that goes to half of her thighs "You wanna take a shower?" she asked timidly

"Yes" he said and went to take his cold shower, hoping to get rid of his erection, and hoping to stay in the shower for as long as possible, too embarrassed to face Videl after what just happened, it was hard enough not to think of anything sexual!

Meanwhile Videl was combing her hair when she heard a knock on the door "Come in"

"Videl can we stay here for the night?" asked Trunks holding his blanket

"Yeah can we?" asked Goten holding his teddy bear

"Sure, but what happened to your room?" she asked curiously

"The ghosts hunted us all the way here!" Goten said freaking out

"Ghosts? There's no such thing as ghost"

"Yeah there is" said Trunks "If there in't why do we always hear them calling our parents name?"

"Your parents names?...Ooh" Then Videl realized what they were talking about, but she won't tell them, they're too young to know that kind of stuff

"Where's Gohan?" asked Goten

"He's taking a shower" Videl said, and Goten didn't need to hear anything else, he ran to the bathroom holding to his teddy bear, so his big brother protect him

And you could hear the conversation from the bedroom "Goten! What are you doing here?!"

"The ghosts are back! Me and Trunks heard them" (AN: I know it should be Trunks and I, but he's a little kid after all, give him a break)

"Don't worry, they can't enter this room, now if you please get out, i'm kind of busy here"

"Go where?"

"I don't know, go watch some TV, there's your favorite channel on it"

"YAY!"

30 minutes later, Gohan finally got out of the bathroom, and found the three of them asleep on the couch, so he took Goten and Trunks and put them on Erasa's bed, Videl on her bed, kissed her on the forehead, and went to sleep himself, seeing it's already 11, and they need to get up early, _if _ they want breakfast. (AN: speaking of breakfast, I'm starving!)

AT 7:30 Gohan woke up to find the two spawns of hell missing, sensing there Ki, he found them in their room, so he decided to go back to sleep, but hi wishes didn't came true, before even closing his eyes, he found Videl glaring at him.

"If you don't want anyone to know that you're a professional fighter, you might want to put your shirt on" she said and went to eat breakfast

'Guess she isn't a morning person'

Before she closes the door she told him "Breakfast will be gone if you don't hurry up"

Her first destination was to her father's bedroom, she promised Chichi last night, and she wasn't the type who brake the promise, she knocked and entered knowing that he's awake because she could hear him complementing himself

"Videl! Came to accompany your old man to the cafeteria?"

"Yes, but before that, there's something i need to tell you"

"What is it?"

"You know how Chichi told you that i kissed a guy? and i...denied it? well, you see...I...did, kiss a guy" she said nervous, not knowing how her father will react.

And to find out, you need to continue reading this story, 'cause i'll tell you in the next chapter, btw the next chapter is in Friday, Oct 4, a.k.a 10/3/2013

See ya then!

R&R


	8. Chapter 8: Figuring it all out

**This chapter is about how everybody starting with Bulma to the Z gang knew that Vegeta-sei was restored again, okay? Because Shijiro wanted to know, and i spent two weeks trying to compose this chapter, so sorry for the delay, now here's chapter 8, or as i like to call it Figuring it all out, Enjoy! ^-^**

Chapter 8:

It was now 4 weeks since Vegeta started searching for his home planet with Bulma's help after Goku telling him about it

_Flashback:_

_Goku was eating as usual (In other world, he hasn't been restored to life yet) on King Kai's planet, while Bubbles and Gregory played hide and seek since there' nothing else to do.  
_

_On the other hand King Kai was on the other side of his tiny planet, talking to himself "That Goku is eating all my grocery Every time i go to the store they kick me out saying there's not enough food! He's a good guy i know, but can't he go back to his planet!? i'm running out of money FOR GOD SAKE!"_

_"King Kai? Are you okay?" asked Goku pocking him lightly_

_King Kai jumped out of surprisement 'Did he heard what i said? Guess not' _

_"Goku you startled me, you shouldn't do that, i could in any second if you kept doing this to me"_

_"See? Even you admit that you're old, why don't you give me your planet already?" said east Kai coming on her jet bike_

_"I didn't say i was old i just said i get scared easily! And look who's talking, what? you stopped using your face creams?" King Kai mocked _

_"Hahaha you make me laugh, after i talk to Grand Kai, this planet is as good as mine" said west Kai landing with Pikkon_

_"No one is taking over my planet! Why are you here anyway?"_

_"Because you're too fool to even notice the disturbance"said east kai_

_"A new planet was born"_

_"A PLANET!? But that's impossible!"_

_"With the help of the dragon balls it isn't, we found out that Bardock was still alive and well, living in a hideout on planet Namek, he somehow managed to convince them to restore his home planet Vegeta-sei"  
_

_"And they agreed? that's terrible the saiyans are a warrior race, they'll kill every planet there is!"_

_"Don't forget they only did that because Frieza was controlling them, i say you send a few people of yours to check the planet and the people"_

_"That might be for the best..."_

_"Who's Bardock?" asked Goku swallowing his food making everyone sweat drop _

_End of flashback..._

"Woman did you find it?" yelled Vegeta coming in her lab

"Vegeta i told you no one is allowed to enter!" she said angrily

"I don't care you're searching for _my _home planet, so if you like it or not i'm gonna stay here and make sure you're doing your job"

Bulma looked at him but decided not to say a word, for the last two months Vegeta been coming to her lab a lot, and only trained 6 hours a day, she even once saw him sneaking to her lab at night to search himself, but he of course denied it, saying he doesn't care for that pathetic planet, and that he only wanted to go there to just show off his super saiyan form.

"Can't you sense the saiyans ki or something?" he asked

"No it's too far to do that, the only place you could do that is on that planet where Kakarot used to live on in the other world"

"Okay, well go take a shower we're going to Chichi's"

"You can't tell me what to do, plus i won't go visit that low class baka and his family, i have no reason to"

"Oh, okay and here i thought we can all eat Chichi' food, i'll just tell her we're not coming" she aid knowing that he would change his mind at mentioning the food

"No need to, she'll get all sad, or angry, and i'm sure i'll hear her voice all the way to here, just finish your job already" he said and walked out

40 minutes later at the Son's house...

"Bye Chichi bye Gohan" said Videl

"Leaving already? the food will be done in a minute" said Chichi

"No it's okay, i promised dad that i would with him today, see you tomorrow"

"Are you sure you don't want Gohan to come with you? You might get tired flying all the way to your house"

"It's okay i'll be fine on my own" she said and flew away

"Why didn't you ask her to go with you, if you said it she wouldn't have refused, now she may get tired of flying and pass out and maybe die, and that way i'll never have my grandchildren!" complained Chichi and started crying

"What grandchildren?" asked Goku coming out of the woods

"The one Videl and my little baby will make after collage!"

"Mom! I told you already we're just friends!"

"That's bullshit, I've seen the way you look at her"

"Huh?" asked Gohan sweat dropping

"Anyway, Bulma should be here any minute now, let's go inside"

And with that said, Bulma appeared with Vegeta and Trunks, Trunks was flying alone, while Bulma was in Vegeta's hands

"I thought you'll ride your jet" said Chichi

"Yes, but i prefer this way much better" said Bulma landing on the floor

"Woman! You tricked me to hold you didn't you!?" yelled Vegeta angrily

"Maybe, but i know you enjoyed it too" she said and winked which made Vegeta blush and go inside without a word

"I love doing this to him! Anyway i have a big surprise for all of you, i'll tell you after dinner" she cheered and went inside, and so did the others

After dinner...

"So what's the big surprise you talked about?" asked Chichi

"Oh you're gonna love the news, you know how we've been searching for Vegeta-sei for like 4 weeks now right?" with a nod from everyone she continued "I finally found it, it's only a million kilometer away from Namek! In't that exciting!"

"YAY!" said Goten and Trunks in union "We're gonna go to Vegeta-sei, We're gonna go to Vegeta-sei!" they kept cheering about it for at least an hour till Vegeta got enough of it and threatened them after beating the crap out of them, which made Bulma and Chichi to smack him on the head with the frying pan...

So here's chapter 8, i know it's short but that's all i got for this, so now you know how they knew, is it good enough for you? anyway the next chapter we'll continue with the main story where we left off, when Videl told her father kay? it will be posted on this Thursday.

R&R


	9. Correction

**Hey guys, sorry not a new chapter, and practically author's note, it's just chapter 9 will be posted next Tuesday not next Thursday, okay? you know since i made you wait more than a week to publish chapter 8, and i know it doesn't contain a lot of information or action or anything!, but i had no idea what to write, i mean i really didn't think that someone will ask me how did they find out about planet Vegeta and how it was restored with all of the saiyans, and i mean all of them even Raditz and Nappa, i have a pretty good idea of what i'm gonna make to those poor guys, not a fight or something, but they're up to a big surprise, you know it too, and i guess you already figured out what they'll find out, about that whole Vegeta and his mate thingy, anyway i'm gonna repeat it again chapter 9 will be posted this Tuesday**

**P.S: I will not count this author's note as a chapter or anything, thanks for reading my story ^-^ Now i have to go study, see ya on Tuesday, Bye!**


	10. Chapter 10: 3 days away from Vegeta-sei

Marorin5: Sure! It's a great idea, why not? ;)

And Thank you all for your support! and the reviews!

Okay, back to the original story, now that i have explained everything, you can go back to reading like nothing happened, and continue from where i left on in chapter seven, about Videl telling her father about the kiss, enjoy...

Chapter 9...

Mr. Satan stood till trying to understand what his daughter just told him, 10 seconds...40 seconds... 60 seconds...

"WHAT! I'M GONNA RIP THE BOY TO PIECES! I'M GONNA MURDER HIM, HE'LL SEE WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU MESS WITH THE WORLD'S CHAMP FAMILY! AND IF IT'S THE LAST THING I'LL DO" he said and stormed out to the cafeteria where everyone was gathered (It's not lunch time or anything, i don't even know why they're gathered there, but that's it kay?)

He stood on the table, and everyone looked at him thinking he was going to say something to his fans, but instead "WHO WAS THE ONE WHO KISSED MY DAUGHTER?!" he yelled shocking everyone, then voices were heard saying "Who kissed Videl?" "That lucky bastard" and something like "The poor dude, i'm sure he was beatin' pretty badly by Videl, but now Mr. Satan"

Well everyone but Erasa, she was so happy that her best friend finally got her first kiss! But now she had to find out who

As for Gohan, he stood there frozen stiff, he didn't know if he should come clean, or pretend like he isn't the one who convinced the daughter of the world champ to be his girlfriend, he looked at Videl hoping that she will tell him what to do, since she was too far to tell him anything and not be heard by the whole class, she just glared at him knowing he'll understand that she meant, 'If you'll open your mouth be sure i'll beat the crap out of you later' they agreed that they'll tell everyone after the trip is over, and if her father knows about it now, he's going to make himself look like a joke.

On the other hand, Sharpener teamed up with Mr. Satan wanting who dared to kiss his girl, so he could teach him a lesson or two. But half an hour later, Mr. Satan lot hope of ever finding out who was the guy, so he secretly told Sharpener to keep an eye on Videl and to ask her, maybe she'll answer him

'Sharpener always tells me that my little girl have a crush on him but would never admit it to anybody, maybe he's the one who kissed her, but he wouldn't have reacted to the news the way he did, i'm going to find that punk, and make him wish that he was never born' Mr. S thought to himself and went to the gym to show off his so called 'straight' (AN: I admit, he's a bit powerful for a human, but nothing compared to Krillen or the others)

It was now 11 am. and everyone finally were able to finish their breakfast, Gohan was finally satisfied

"Man i felt like i'm dying! I never had to wait this long to eat my breakfast!" he said patting his stomach

"Seriously nerd boy, where do you put all that food? Don't you ever get fat!?"

"Big brother always train, that's why he doesn't get fat!" aid Goten with glee jumping on Videl's lap

"Train? Oh Gohan, i never knew you train!" said Angela getting off her chair to join Gohan and the others, well Gohan was the target but still :3

"Not that kind of training! I train...my brain, yes..and well that..help me burn off calories?" he said not knowing how to cover his little brother's slip

Goten looked at his big brother oddly, why would he lie to his friends?

"Oh that's okay with me as long as you accept to go out on a date with me" Angela aid sweetly

'Date? Why would i want to go on a date with her? but what would he say if i said no, she'll go crying like the last time and make me go out with her, but if i said yes, Videl would be really angry at me, not to mention really sad, i mean she have the right too she's my girlfriend after all..hm girlfriend, i like the sound of that, girlfriend...mate...'

"Well?" asked Angela, Gohan was lost in his thought that he forgot he was asked a question a minute ago

"W-What?" he asked looking at her not hearing what she just said

"Look Angela, he obviously don't want to go on this stupid date with you, so back off, we're trying to have a conversation here" Videl suddenly blurted out, and walked out of the cafeteria

"what's up with her?" asked Angela "so what do you-" she stopped seeing that the seat that Gohan was sitting on was empty

Gohan followed Videl to the room wanting to know why she left the cafeteria, i mean her comment, yes he understood that, but didn't understand why she left

"Hey Videl what's wrong?" Gohan said watching her laying flat on her stomach on her bed

"Why didn't you just tell her no?"

"That would've sounded rude"

"Yeah, but i bet if it wasn't for me you would've said yes, 'cause you didn't want to sound rude"

"That wasn't nice of you to say" he said with a serious look on his face

"I'm sorry"

"I would have never agreed on that date anyway, i know it will hurt you, and that's the last thing i want to do" he said honestly with a smile

"you're sweet, why isn't the other guys like you?" she said sitting up

And at that moment before he answered Erasa and Sharpener walked in.

"Heya guys! wanna go swimming? Or look at the hot guys in their swimsuit?" said Erasa pumped up

"Nope, i'm going to train" Videl said

"I'm going with you!" said Sharpener planning on following her

"sorry, you can't do that, i don't train in the gym"

"Really? where do you train?"

"It's a secret" she answered smirking and went to do her morning training, P.S: It's only a couple of hours of training

"And you Gohan?" asked Erasa "I have ice cream"

"Sure!" he said only for the ice cream, i mean it would have been a shame if it got thrown away, besides he got nothing else to do, so he decided to go with his two friends for only a couple of hours, he had to go help Bulma later on, i mean he's the only genius on this spaceship, other than her

With Goku and Vegeta...

They where both in the cafeteria having their breakfast, because they didn't have the chance to eat earlier because they were sparring, and Vegeta refused to take a brake just so the low class can eat, but he changed his mind after 20 seconds because of his hungry stomach

"Vegeta, who's Bardock?"

So whad'ya think? Kinda short, i know, sorry :3 see you next Monday!


	11. Chapter 11: 3 hours left!

**Hiya Everyone! thank you for reading my story, can i take a wild guess and say u liked it? Anyway ch 10/11 coming up! :p ...**

"Who's Bardock?" asked Goku finishing his 50th plate

Vegeta looked at him, thinking he was dumb, i'm sorry did i say thinking, knowing he was the biggest baka he ever met

'I know this guy, I've heard his name, i even talked to him, but i jut can't remember who he is' Vegeta thought to himself, then looked at Goku who seemed unconscious to know the answer(Does that make sense? I think i heard this sentence before, but dunno if i wrote it right :3)

"Why don't you ask someone else?" he said not wanting 'Kakarot' to find out that he doesn't know too, he was the prince of all saiyans, he had to know all of his people, you know royalty and stuff...

"But you're the only saiyan between us who actually lived on his home planet" Goku pleaded, but still got no answer from Vegeta, he just watched him leave

'I'll ask Bulma, Vegeta must have told her!'

Meanwhile with Gohan, Erasa and Sharpener...

It was now 12, and Gohan was there sitting for half an hour listening to Erasa pointing at how cute the boys are, Sharpener was now swimming, he decided 10 minutes ago that he had enough of Erasa's talking, and he even invite Gohan to join him, no man/or nerd deserve to be tortured with this cruel way, but Gohan said he'll pass, saying he don't mind hearing her, but the truth is he was dying from the inside, but wouldn't go swimming because he was too afraid of people finding out the truth...

'I know, late at night i can go swimming' since Bulma doesn't let anyone out of their bedrooms after 12, but he was a special case right? 'And probably ask Videl if she would like to join me'

"Gohan? Did you heard me?" asked Erasa

"Huh? What?"

"I asked do you think I'm cute?" she asked inching closer to him, and he backing away

"I-I don't know, you can ask Sharpener about these kind of stuff, I mean H-He's the expert, hehe" he said nervously

To be honest with himself, he didn't find any girl cuter than Videl, or hotter, in that way she had proven herself the other night, he's not saying that he isn't cute or anything, he just couldn't compare her or any other girl for that matter to Videl

Hearing his answer, she faked a pout, she's been asking the boys this question since she found out about Videl's kiss

'He's the only one who didn't say yes to this question, it must have been him! But hold on a sec, he really isn't the expert in these kind of stuff, maybe it wasn't him, but a mere dork who wanted to get some action, Oh this is so confusing! Maybe if i try again she'll answer me, or better yet truth or dare!' Erasa kept thinking, Gohan was just looking at her, thinking she was sad, then serious, then happy, she showed so many emotions without even talking, so he backed away slowly to the GR since she wasn't paying attention anymore.

It was now an hour since Videl started her training, and she already began feeling tired, the gravitation was now on 3, and she already activated the robots(AN: You know the robots that Vegeta used to train in the GR, these are the same, but on the lowest level, but not that low to a human)

She couldn't quite now, she was Videl Satan for crying out loud! She knew that her father wasn't the one who really defeated Cell, but still, she's still Videl Satan, the most feared girl in Satan city, she already proved to the city she's a tough one, but still not to her boyfriend, not in her point of view.

She thought, since he was already from the top 3, he deserved a tough girlfriend on his side, not a one who can barely put up a fight with the enemies he fights or already defeated.

Just then, the door opened up, and the gravity returned to normal, turning her head she saw Gohan enter the GR "I thought you were with Sharpener and Erasa at the swimming pool"

"I was, but i got bored, so i left"

"And here i thought you're mister 'I don't wanna be rude' " she joked

"Sharpener was swimming and Erasa was paying attention to the shirtless boys, so i managed to slip away" he said then closed the door behind him, and the gravity returned to 3

"You were training on 3 times the Earth gravity!? But that's dangerous, you were able to fight normally on 2 times gravity, but that doesn't mean you're ready for 3 times higher" he said and turned the gravity on 2

All this talk made Videl angry, why was he acting like this? She was fine before he came and turned it down, if a 7 year old kid can handle it she can too!

"Damn it Gohan! Why don't you trust me!" She yelled out of frustration, she was thinking that a second ago, but she didn't mean to burst out like this

This surprised Gohan big time, sure knowing Videl, she can get angry pretty fast sometimes, but why does she always ask him that particular question, was he doing something wrong? He just wanted to protect her, make sure she's safe and unharmed.

"I do trust you Videl, but i just want, I don't wanna see you get hurt"

"I know what I'm doing, i'm fine Gohan, i just want to get tougher, be stronger, as strong as you and the others, I'm not...strong enough"

"Strong enough? But you're one of the strongest fighters I've met"

"Maybe, but still i'm not as good as you or any of your friends, your 7 years old brother can defeat me easily, what's that gonna prove?" she asked

'Man i haven't been her boyfriend for a week and she's already asking me questions which i don't know the answer to' Gohan thought nervously to himself

"So if u don't wanna train, u can go cause i'm not planning on wasting my time" she said crossing her arms, and to Gohan's point of view, that movement made her breast look bigger, he tried not thinking about it, and the only way to do that is by not looking at her.

"Um, i'm just going to stay here, better here than out there"

Meanwhile with Goku...

After resting, Goku decided to ask Bulma who this Bardock guy is, o he went out of his bedroom, and headed to Bulma's lab(AN: Sorry for not telling you before, but Bulma have a lab in this ship too, the only way you can enter it, is from her's and Vegeta's room, it isn't big or anything, just so she won't fall behind on this trip)

Without even thinking of knocking, Goku just barged in. Once the door was open, he found Bulma standing, glaring at him

"You could've at least knocked you know" she said putting her arms on her sides

At this statement, Goku couldn't help but grin and scratch the back of his head "Sorry, but it was kind of urgent"

This peeked Bulma's interest "What is it?" she asked raising her eyebrow

"When do we eat?" he asked, the wide Son grin never leaving his face

At this question, Bulma fell to the floor anime style, getting up with a sweat drop "You just had breakfast! And you call that urgent?!"

"It isn't?" he asked leaning his head to his side "Oh and i remembered i had to ask you who's Bardock, Vegeta wouldn't tell me so i figured you'd know"

"Bardock?...hmph, i can't seem to remember, i'll tell you as soon as i remember, now if you don't mind i have work to do" she said and excused Goku out of her lab...

2 days and 12 hours later... (AN: I know it's sudden, but i don't have anything else to write about what they were doing, because you know, the usual, sparring, fighting, flirting, pranking, yelling...) And just so you know, nobody has yet found out about Gohan and Videl's relationship, the spawns of hell did a few pranks on Vegeta and the girls, sharpener and Mr. Satan have yet to know who kissed Videl, AND the most important part, Gohan and Videl mated...

It was now 12 in the morning, and as far as they're concern, the ship will land in about 3 hours.

_Flashback...4 hours earlier.._

_Videl woke up this morning at 8, feeling sicker than ever, so she went straight to the bathroom and vomited 'I just had to drink with Erasa, what was i thinking? Oh right i remember now, she dared me, and i was fool enough to do it' Videl thought to herself feeling better after the vomiting part, and since she was in the bathroom, she decided to take a quick shower, turning the water on, and stripping out of her clothes, she felt the steaming water on her body making her mussels tense._

_A few minutes later, the door opened "Videl, hurry up would you? I need to pee" Erasa complained_

_"Well maybe, if you didn't drink that much yesterday, you wouldn't have this much water in your bladder, now leave i'm trying to relax, or just stay but close the door, don't you know we have a perv in this room?"_

_"Speaking of that subject, who kissed you?"_

_"What does that subject have to do with this one?!"_

_"Oh come on, Videl i'm your best friend, don't try to avoid the subject" she pouted_

_"Why do you care this much? I told you to drop it" Videl said peeking her head through the curtain _

_"But i should know, i'm your best friend since the first grade, and besides, a girl your age should have lost her virginity a long time ago" Erasa said smirking_

_Videl's face went from white to red, she didn't answer, she just got right to her shower_

_Erasa thought it was strange, usually Videl would have said something, but now she didn't answer 'Oh my God!' She thought to herself_

_End of flashback..._

__So that's chapter 10/11, i consider it 10, because ch 9 was only a correction, but you're free to think whatever you wish, anyway how's this chapter, you HAVE to tell me what you think of it. No pressure. Did you like it or not? Did you love it or not? Did you hate it or not? Or did you find it was okay? I'm just babbling here, i know no need to tell me :3 anyway straight to the point tell me if you like it and if i should continue this story, kay? R&R

And see ya all next Monday, or Sunday, i don't know, since i have this week vacation, off school yipi! so yeah that's it.


	12. Chapter 12: Dead

Hi there! First of all so sorry for the delay, i had lots of homework this week, so... and Thanks for reviewing and thanks a lot for your support, i bet you don't want to read this, just the story, so i'll stop now and let you enjoy the story...

As i was saying in the previous chapter, there was only three hours left and they land on Vegeta-sei, and Erasa haven't left Videl's side, asking her if she _did_ lose her virginity, and Videl walking and ignoring her.

"Kami Erasa! Would you stop it? Okay i did lose it!"

_*gasp* _"Really?! Why didn't you tell me? I'm your best friend aren't I?, but most importantly, with who?when?" she asked excitedly

"I can't tell you, we promised not to tell anyone in the mean time"

"Okay but are you pregnant? You did vomit earlier"

"What no way!" she said turning to face her "I think i would know if that happened, plus i only vomited because it was the first time i drink alcohol, and believe me the last"

"Yeah you're probably right _*sight*_ So aren't you exited? I mean soon we're going to land on another planet, and there's actual people on it, do you think the boys there are hot?" Erasa jumped up and down with glee.

'hmm, Gohan is half a saiyan so we can say he's from here, and he's pretty hot too' Videl thought to herself

"But you wouldn't care anyway seeing you already have a boyfriend" Erasa said after seeing Videl space off

"Huh? yeah, but you gotta promise not to tell anyone"

"Tell what?" asked Sharpener joining them in the conversation

"That Videl got herself a boyfriend!"

"ERASA!"

"What? He's not going to tell anyone, are u Sharpie?"

"Huh? Yeah you can count on me"

'That's great! I'll just tell Mr. Satan, then he'll make Videl dump her so called boyfriend, and i'll get to be her boyfriend, cause Mr. Satan will think of me as a hero' Sharpener thought to himself, but that didn't go as planned

"WHAT?M-MY BABY GIRL HAVE A B-BOYFRIEND!?" yelled Mr. Satan

"Don't worry Mr. Satan, i can fix this thing, if you let me be her-" Sharpener stopped in his mid sentence seeing that he's talking to himself.

Mr. Satan rushed through the halls, and right to his daughter's shared bedroom. Videl was sitting on her bed resting after a couple of hours training (AN: Sharpener told Mr. 2 hours later after his talk with Videl and Erasa so now there's only one hour left till they land, excited? XD)

"Videl Satan what's the meaning of this? We already discussed the rule no boyfriend until he beats me in a fight, and you know nobody can do that so why disobey me?"

"Huh?" she asked raising an eyebrow 'How did he find out about this? wait a second...I'm going to kill that bastard!'

"...Is that clear?" was all that Videl heard

"But dad! I'm 18, every other girl have one! you can't keep doing this! I can protect myself, besides you said i can only have a boyfriend if he deafeated you in a fight, and he's plenty strong" defended Videl

"Well who is he?"

"Gohan, Goku's son" she confessed

It took some time for Mr. Satan to understand what he just heard, and the 20th second, he started laughing, and his eyes began to tear, after a minute or so he was finally able to stop, and got up again.

"Man, i don't remember the last time i laughed like this , it was really a nice joke" he said "Now, tell me who he really is?"

Just then, Gohan entered the room, and stood awkwardly, seeing Mr. Satan in the room too "Um, sorry i didn't mean to interrupt" he apologized

"Dad i'm not joking! Gohan can you come here for a sec?" said Videl, and so he did, as soon as he got close to her, she put her hand around his neck and tongue kissed him.

"See? he's my boyfriend" she stated crossing her arms

"How dare you? Kissing my little girl! That's it! You're not allowed to see this guy for the rest of your life! And i'm telling your mother about you!" he said and went straight to Chichi's room

Meanwhile in the room...

"WHAT!?" Gohan yelled as soon as he heard it "No way I'm doomed!"

With Mr. Satan...

After knocking like a hundred times, Chichi finally answered with a pretending smile, but deep down she wanted to rip his head off, she was doing something important! She was working with Bulma on a little spy camera to put in Gohan's room

"Hi"

"As the world champ and caring father, i forbid my daughter to see your son after today"

This peeked Chichi's interest "My son?"

"Yes they've been going out for i don't know when, but i'm putting an end to this"

"Going out? SON GOHAN YOU"RE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG MAN!" she yelled going to search for him.

As for Gohan, he knew his life is bound to end today.

R&R

btw i know it's short :3


	13. Chapter 13: Landing

Heya minna! Hope you like the story o far, cause there's plenty more where that came from!

Anyway here's chapter 13...

Gohan knew his life is bound to end today.

Chichi walked to Gohan's room with the deadliest glare u can ever imagine. 5 seconds later she swings the door wide open. Gohan and Videl stood there looking panicked.

"SON GOHAN!"

"Y-Yes?"

"Is it true? are you dating Videl?" she asked still angry

"I-I d-don't know what you're t-talking about"

"Don't play dumb with me or else!"

_*sight* _"Well...yeah?" he sai nervously

"How dare you! You dump her right now!"

"Wha? But mom-"

"No buts, do as i say" she said crossing her arms

"I'm sorry but i can't do that" he said lowering his head.

"Why not?" asked Chichi raising an eyebrow at her oldest son.

"Because...I love her" he answered not daring to look at Videl fearing that she doesn't feel the same way about him. But when he accidentally looked, he saw her with tears escaping her eyes.

"I love you too" she said wiping the tears away.

At those three words Gohan couldn't feel more happier, and he knew she wasn't lying jut to make him feel better because of their bond. Speaking of which, while that little conversation happened between the two of them, Chichi noticed the bite on Videl's neck and on Gohan's when he lowered his head.

"I can't believe it! Did you two mate?" gasped Chichi

"It's...um...I..u see.." Gohan couldn't figure out what to say since he can't lie to her since she already saw the bite.

Chichi fell to her knees and started sobbing.

"M-Mom?"

"I can't believe it" she said between sobs "I'm finally going to be a grandmother!" she said tears of happiness escaping her eyes, down her cheeks and to the floor.

Both Gohan and Videl sweat dropped at hearing this statement of hers.

"But Chichi I'm not pregnant" said Videl

"Maybe not now, you know pregnancy doesn't happen over night, for saiyans it takes like seven days to get pregnant maybe a bit more, and according to this bite on ur neck, i say you still have 5 days or so" she said getting up on her feet.

"WHAT!?" Videl yelled her eyes as big as a saucer.

"Well i have to go tell Goku the good news, but make sure not to do funny stuffs, you already broke the promise once, you don't wanna brake it again right?" she said and went out to the GR, she may not be able to sense Ki, but she knew her husband very well.

Videl couldn't believe what she just heard "Pregnant?" she whispered to herself.

Half of Gohan's consoling words went unheard by Videl who now sat on her bed crying. As for him, all he could hear was his mate gulping in air. Her shudders were practically convulsive now. He reach out, planning to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. But before he could touch her, she plunges forward, burying her face in her hands, sobbing harder. He pulls back.

'Is it my fault she's sad? Is it my fault she's crying right now?' was all he could think of right now. And he himself sulked in his place. 'Would she able to love me after this? After what i've done to her? I should have seen it coming, we should have stopped'

_Flashback..._

_Gohan and Videl were now in the swimming pool area, making out on the floor, when Videl reached out to Gohan's swimming trunks and made him moan._

_"Don't" he said holding her hand to stop her._

_"Why not?" she asked seductively_

_"Because,...I wouldn't be able to stop my self"_

_End of flashback._

But Gohan's thoughts were cut as soon as Erasa and Sharpener walked in and heard Videl's sobs.

"Oh Kami Videl! What's wrong? It's the first time I've seen you cry like this" aid Erasa worried about her bet friend and went to hug her.

"What did you do now nerd boy?" asked Sharpener holding Gohan by his shirt

"Huh?" he asked looking half dead

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? I asked what have you done to her?" Sharpener yelled, Videl was his friend. Yes he sometimes hit on her but only for fun, and he do that to all the other girls so yeah. But now seeing her crying like this and sobbing none stop, he knew that something was up, and Gohan must have the one who caused that.

"Oh" was his reply, and with a hard punch in the gut from Sharpener he finally had his senses back.

Realizing what just happened, Gohan stood up, made Videl stand and hugged her tightly "Don't worry, I'm sure it won't happen, not any time soon" he said still holding her.

"How _*sob*_ would you know?"

"Don't you trust me?" he asked her with a soft smile.

She looked at him and smiled back "That's my line" she answered, then whispered softly "And don't worry, I will always love you"

"Okay, what the heck is going on here?" asked Sharpener

"Can't you tell? Gohan has been Videl's boyfriend all along" squealed Erasa

"WHAT!?"

...An hour later, everyone was in the control room, preparing themselves for the big landing (AN: Finally!) Meanwhile Bulma was giving them the bracelets, but gave fake one for Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten and Gohan.

"Okay now that all of you have the bracelets on, all you have to do is push the red button once you're out there" She said and put her bracelet on. The bracelets were simple navy blue ones, and a little red button on the side, they were made to fit the hand perfectly, once you wore it you can't remove it except if the main one was removed, and that was Bulma's bracelet.

As for the two spans of hell kept saying over and over "Are we there yet? Are we there yet...?" till they finally landed after 5 minutes or so.

As soon as the doors of the ship opened, all the students directly went out to explore this planet, but were soon stopped by Bulma, and an angry Vegeta.

As for the two demons, they walked away from the ship hoping to get out of their parents grip, but while running Goten accidentally bumped into a stranger's feet, looking up he saw him glare at him.

This mysterious man grabbed Goten by his shirt "Kid! what's wrong with you!" he yelled at him.

"You're not my dady" Goten sobbed

"Hey! Leave my son alone!" yelled Goku seeing this scene happen before his eyes.

"K-Kakarot...!"

So whadya think? Are you excited for the next chapter? btw sorry for the delay on this chapter, and well the previous one, i had lots of homework and tests.

And the next chapter will be published at 15/11. ok? see ya then ^_^


End file.
